Father Knows Best (An Olitz Oneshot Drabble)
by kerrymarisas
Summary: [Originally posted on Tumblr as kerrymarisas] Olivia Grant has a bone to pick with her husband, and the President of the United States, Fitzgerald Grant.


""Where is he?"

Olivia Grant growled, on a warpath for her errant husband. Her Secret Servicemen were struggling to keep up with her paces, despite her size, she was making long strides toward the Oval.

"He's in a meeting with the Ambassador to Uganda, Mrs. Grant,"

Else, her husband's acting secretary squeaked when she finally arrived in the foyer of the Oval.

"Call him out,"

Olivia barked, crossing her arms impatiently as she felt her phone vibrating with texts and calls from her son and daughter.

"Well, Mrs. Grant I can't do that, see he has a meeting now and a meeting immediately following this one, if I pull him out his entire-"

Olivia turned to Else, trying to forget her anger and smiled sweetly, as much as she ever really smiled.

"Please, tell my husband that I need to see him. He will see me if you let him know that I am here."

Else swallowed, still intimidated by Olivia despite her best efforts.

"One moment,"

Olivia sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket. Her eldest daughter, Eisely had been calling her nonstop since she'd left the residence. Deciding it best to speak with her daughter after she was finished reaming her father, Olivia pocketed her phone again and cast a glance toward her two Secret Servicemen- Ken and Albert who were all but blue in the face from their sudden departure.

"Mr. Grant can see you now,"

Else motioned to the open door to the Oval Office, where her husband was ushering the Ambassador to Uganda from the office, Olivia greeted the Ambassador warmly as she tossed a look of irritation toward Fitz.

As the Ambassador left the foyer, Olivia marched forward and closed the door to the office,

Fitz crossed his arms, leaning against his desk on the far side of the room.

"I expected there to be fallout when I told Eisely what I told her.

Fitz began, as Olivia steamed. She took a step forward.

"Have you lost your _damn_ mind, Fitz? Is this what we do now? We have our daughter's dates followed? We install a physical tracking chip in our daughter's homecoming gown? What do we have Secret Service for if you're just going to get your own insurance? Eisely is mortified. She can't believe that you don't trust her, that you would go to these lengths so that she can go to some dance!"

Fitz twisted his mouth as Olivia continued to tear into him.

"If you didn't want her to go, say that! Don't make it seem like you're trusting her then send some Marine out on a month-long mission to clock the whereabouts of your daughter's date. Fitz… Ugh!"

Olivia threw up her hands as Fitz remained silent, his eyes fixed on his wife.

"Fine. Explain."

Fitz looked practically smarmy as he stood upright.

"First, this was not my idea, it was Cyrus's and as much as I regret listening to him for parenting advice, I thought that a little added security would be a good idea given the fact that you can never be too sure these days. Eisely is 16, she's easily manipulated and I don't want her to be more of a target than she is. I wanted to protect Eisely, but I didn't sign off on the tracking chip in her dress, that's not my style and you know it."

Olivia almost laughed, but she fought the urge and remained severe.

"You need to explain all of this to your daughter, who is in her room hysterical. She is the daughter of the President every day, but she thought she'd be able to have one night where she was just Eisely."

FItz rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. She'll be 21 and she will still be known as the daughter of the President. I'm not going to apologize for protecting her; she is my baby and I don't trust any of these boys out here to take care of her the way I can."

Olivia softened toward him and relaxed, feeling the tension in the room dissipating.

"I just want her to be happy, Fitz. She's really loosing it over at the residence, alright? You need to talk to her and tell her what you told me. Maybe it will make a difference."

Fitz nodded but didn't move as a smirk emerged on his face. Olivia felt the giggles rising in her throat as she doubled over in laughter, Fitz in tow.

Once they'd sufficiently laughed out the absurdity of that statement, Fitz took her hand.

"Will you at least stand with me while I do this? Eisely won't kill me if you're around."

Olivia pretended to think about it.

"Mh. I guess so. Its a lot of work replacing a husband, anyway."

Fitz poked Olivia playfully in her side as they exited the Oval, hand in hand.

xxx


End file.
